1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to signal light, and more particularly to a lighting directional sign for vehicle signal light which enhances the directional sign of the vehicle in order to highly increase the liability of driving.
2. Description of Related Arts
Thousands of accidents occur everyday because of the drivers"" careless. Accidents usually occur especially when drivers want to cut lane on the road without a significant signal so that collisions may happen between vehicles. So, a significant turn signlight is important to a vehicle for attracting people""s attention in order to avoid accidents occur.
Every vehicle has a pair of directional signlights for signifying the right and left directional signlight of the vehicle wherein the directional signlights are respectively mounted on two sides of a rear panel of the vehicle in such a manner when the left signlight is flashing, for example, the driver intentionally indicates that he or she wants either to make a left turn or to cut to the left lane. However, in order to keep the beauty appearance of the vehicle, the auto signlight system of the vehicle has a unique illuminated signlight in such a manner the directional signlights of the vehicle are illuminated in red light which is the same illuminated color of a brake signlight. When the user turns on the directional signlight for signifying the further motion of the vehicle, other drivers may not alert in the attending the directional signlight since they may get confuse with the brake signlight or others. So, other drivers may mislead by the signal such that an avoidable accident may occur.
Furthermore, if the illuminator of the directional signlight is broken down, there is no auxiliary signlight that can substitute the directional signlight for signifying the turning signal. Thus, since the directional signlight is mounted on the rear panel of the vehicle, the user may not find out the illuminator is not functioning such that unintentionally accident may occur while the user though he or she has turned on the directional signlight.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a lighting directional sign for vehicle signal light which adapted for signifying the further motion of a vehicle clearly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lighting directional sign for vehicle signal light which is easy to install to an existing vehicle and in low cost.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lighting directional sign for vehicle signal light which is reliable and highly effective strobe product to a vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lighting directional sign for vehicle signal light which can be equipped with an existing vehicle with any alteration of the vehicle.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a lighting directional sign for vehicle signal light which comprises a base plate comprising a power outlet therein and a light bulb electrically connected to the power outlet, and a lamp cover for covering the base plate wherein a signal light chamber is provided therebetween.
The lighting directional sign comprises a L-shaped illuminating unit comprising a casing, an illuminator protected by the casing, and an electric input connector provided on the casing and electrically connected with the illuminator, wherein the illuminating unit is disposed in the lamp chamber of the signal light and electrically connected with the power outlet of the base plate.
Therefore, the illuminating unit is aligned as an arrowhead shape in such a manner when the signal light is switched on, the illuminating unit is flashing in order to signify the further motion of the vehicle.